The Evil monster
by xoxo a rose for your thoughts
Summary: A story filled with lies, deceptions, suspense, twists that will leave you on the edge of your seat. Bella Swans father was killed by one of her kind. Where does fate leave them after all is said and done. Sorry No more updates lost chapters.Hang in there
1. Chapter 1

The Evil Monster!

By Nicole D. Florer

"They aren't going to catch anything. They're only making it more difficult-they'll start dissappearing soon enough."

**-Jacob Black New Moon pg. 305**

"Jacob Black this is soo not funny!"

**-Isabella Swan New Moon Pg. 308**

"Jacob Black how could you?"

I know it's kinda pointless talking to this huge wolf, but I know he understands me. Today I crossed a sight I never thought I would see. My best friend attacking a human. The human just happened to be my father.

"Jake I thought you cared for Charlie. How could you kill him without being provoked?"

After that my brother Christopher walked out of the house. He took in the situation.

"BELLA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

_Great!_ Could this get any worse?

"Nothing Chris. Well I can't say that, Ch-Charlie is dead as you can see."

"Did this werewolf kill him?"

"Yes."

I turned my head away shamed.

"This is the one you care for isn't it?"

"Yes that is Jacob."

Chris looked at Jacob with murder in his eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan how the hell can you care for this monster? He killed our father, God only knows how many other people he killed."

Chris was shaking badly, he was about to transform.

"Chris control your temper please. Don't change this close to me."

"Okay Bells."

My brother just has to be a werewolf. Jeeze what is my luck? We first found out he was a wolf on his 16th birthday. I was still little, Chris is one year older than me. I was only 15 when we found out."

FLASHBACK

Chris had just come home after having a fight with his friend Mark. He was madder than I have ever seen him.

"Chris you want to talk about it?"

Even though I was younger than him I still liked to help him through his problems.

"It's okay Bells, you proberly wouldn't understand. It's guys stuff, but thanks for asking."

"You might be suprised at just how much it helps to talk about it even if the person listening doesn't understand what you are talking about."

Chris smiled slightly.

"Okay Bells. Your a good sister."

"Thanks now talk."

"You know Mar and I have been good friends since we were kids."

I nodded.

"Well for the last few months he has been avoiding me. Well today I finally caught him alone, I tried to get him to tell me why he has been avoiding me. All he would say is that I would find out soon. What does that mean."

Chris was shaking uncontrolably now. Something clicked in my head. Mark avoiding him, Chris having random mad out bursts, Chris shaking uncontrolably. That could only mean-"

"NO! Chris calm down."

"Bella what's wrong? Why are you acting so weird?"

"Because you are going to transform into a werewol-"

To late Chris transformed right in front of me. Why didn't I move away when I had the chance? During the change he bit me. I was bleeding profusly.

"Great I'm bleeding."

Chris looked at me in shock and fear. I ran to get a towel to try to stop the bleeding. After I got that I went back to Chris.

"Chris nod you head if you can understand me."

Chris nodded his head.

"Okay then listen to me carefully. I need you to calm down. Since you were mad before you transformed, I think if you calm down you will turn back. Okay?"

Chris nodded his head.

"Thanks Bells. How is your arm?"

"Ummmm...Chris you might want to cover up."

I turned my head away as I was blushing nudeness. He looked down.

"Oh sorry Bella, I'll be right back. Keep pressure on that bite."

I nodded my head in response. There was a sudden knock on the door. I went to answer it and there stood Jacob Black.

"Excuse me is everything okay with your brother?"

"If you mean is he still a giant wolf, the answer is no."

Jacob looked shocked.

"You mean he's human again?"

"Yes."

"How is that possible? How'd he change back that fast?"

Chris came up behind me and I dropped the towel.

"Umm..Bella what happened?"

"When Chris transformed he accidently bit me."

"Bella lets go clean up that wound. Jacob please come in."

Chris guided me to the kitchen table and Jacob followed.

"How did he turn back so fast?"

Before I could answer Chris did.

"Bella somehow knew what was happening and she knew how to get me back to my human self."

Jake looked me in the eyes and asked.

"Bells how did you know how to get him back to a human?"

"Simple..I pay attention."

They both looked at me dumbfound.

"I don't get it."

"I just pay attention. I knew that if you are a werewolf and you get mad, you transform. So I figured that if you have to be mad to become one than if you calm down you'll change back. Simple."

Chris was cleaning my wound, I winced as he put peroxide on it.

"Ouch Chris!"

"Sorry Bella."

"It's okay."

"Bella you said you got that when Chris changed. You said he acidentally bit you. Right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Peroxide and other antibiotics won't clean that. I'll be right back with something that will clean it."

"Okay?!"

Jacob ran out the door to his car as Chris and I watched. He dug around in his glovebox and finally produced this green goop and a needle.

"Chris!"

"Shh..it's okay he seems to know what he is doing."

"Okay if you say so."

Jacob came back into the kitchen with his stuff.

"Jake what is that stuff?"

"A special medicine. I never thought I would have to use it."

Jake sat down and put the goop on the bite.

"Bella, Chris I know you won't like this but you both have to have the shot."

"Egh!!"

"Okay. If this hurts Bella you'll be hurt."

"Don't worry Chris she can handle it. Roll up the sleeves on your left arm."

"Okay Bella roll it up"

"But Chris I don't like needles."

"I know sweetie. Don't worry."

Jake proceeded to give me the shot first. It hurt really bad. It felt like fire in my veins. I only let a small wimper pass my lips. He did Chris next, Chris fell to the ground and cried out.

"What the hell."

"It hurts you more than Bella because you're a werewolf. Count to five and it will stop."

END FLASHBACK

Chris ran off the porch and transformed.

"Chris No!!"

I stood there in terror as he lunged towards Jacob. Jacob met him full force.

"Great, why is it that I always end up in the middle of the fights?"

An hour later Chris returned to me. He was beaten up pretty bad.

"Chris are you okay?"

"Yeah just get that shot please."

I stood to get the same shot that we got 3 years ago.

"Why'd you attack him?"

"Because he isn't right, we're supposed to be 'Protectors'. Not destroyers...I can't believe Charlie is dead."

"Nor can I but while you were gone the police came and took care of everything. We can't stay here so we are being sent to this house outside of town. Kind of like a foster home."

"WHAT!!! We are over 18 so they can't send us away."

"Yes they can, this is pretty much a crime scene. The parents are going to be here in a hour."

"Fine...I'll go get ready."

1 Hour Later:)

"I'll get it."

I shouted up the stairs as the door bell rang.

"Okay."

Chris shouted in return. I went over to the door cautiously. No one knew who was out there, it could be that murderous Jacob Black.

"Hello?"

"Hi we are looking for a Bella and Chris Swan."

"Yes I am Bella you must be Carlisle and Esme. Please come on in."

Chris came rushing down the stairs as they entered the house.

"What stinks?"

"Yes something does smell...odd."

What are they talking about? Nothing stinks.

"I don't smell anything!"

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a glance with me and Chris. Trying to figure out what this nonexistant smell was. Carlisle said something under his breath that I couldn't hear.

"HEY!"

Chris shouted at Carlisle.

"I am NOT a filthy mutt."

Chris was shaking and then something clicked. The Cullens are vampires. Chris was still Shaking.

"Christopher Clam Down NOW!!"

I turned to face Carlisle and Esme.

"Your vampires aren't you? That's why Chris heard what you said and said that something stunk. Vampires are the natural enemy of werewolfs."

They both look completely suprised that I said that.

"How did you know?"

"I know alot more than you think."

"Do you?"

"Yes I do. I know that you aren't a person-eater. Your eyes are Topaz which marks you as an animal drinker."

A large hand came down on my shoulder. I turned to see Chris shaking badly.

"Chris calm down, please calm down."

My voice broke twice.

"Bella I think that you need to go back upstairs."

"Why so you can be like Jacob and kill these people?"

"Bells they're not people they are undead."

"I don't care if they're undead you can't murder them like Charlie was. Please don't sink that low."

Carlisle was watching us argue.

"Who is the older sibling between you two?"

Chris held up his hand. Carlisle looked shocked.

"Really?"

He asked looking at me.

"Yes."

I stated simply. Esme gave Carlisle a look of confusion.

"You guys don't eat humans?"

"No we don't."

"What about everyone else?"

"No. Everyone in our house sticks to the animal diet."

"So my little sister will be safe?"

"Yes. She will be safe."

"Can you guarentee both our saftey?"

"Yes."

Chris gave a big sigh.

"Then if it's still okay we'll come. Sorry for being so rude."

"Don't worry about it. It could've been worse, you could have hurt your sister by transforming."

"Again."

I said so softly to where Chris couldn't hear me. My hand unconsciously went to the scar on my arm. Carlisle noticed but didn't say anything.

"Yeah."

"Lets get going."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

The car ride was unnerving. Silence was thick between Chris and me. I wondered if he was mad.

"Chris are you mad at me?"

"No Bells, why would I be?"

"I don't know, your just so quiet."

He looked at me like I had a third eye.

"What?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

He sighed in frustration.

"Why I am so quiet. After helping me through the transformation and everything that followed. Heck your still helping me."

"Oh..your trying to stay calm while thinking about everything."

"Yeah. I still love ya little sis."

Chris gave me a quick peck on the cheek as reasurance.

The car stopped infront of a white house. Beautiful beyond belief.

"Welcome to our home. I hope that you will enjoy staying here."

"Yeah Okay."

I elbowed Chris in the stomach for such a rude remark.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's not everyday a werewolf ends up staying at a Vampires house."

"Yeah No Doubt there."


	2. Chapter 2

The Evil Monster

By Nicole D. Florer

Chapter 2

As we approached the Cullens house we could faintly hear the mummer of a televison.

"I have to warn you Bella. There is one of the 'children' that has a little bit of trouble controling himself around humans. I can guarentee that you will be safe but if one of the other kids say move. Especially Alice. You should listen, it will be in your better interest."

"Okay."

The more I thought about it the more I realized that I needed to talk to Chris.

"Carlisle do you mind if Chris and I go for a quick walk?"

"If you need to talk to him where we can't hear you are more than welcome."

I blushed slightly at the fact that he knew what I was thinking about.

"Thanks. Chris come with me for a minute."

"Okay Bells."

Chris and I turned towards the forest and walked a while before I spoke.

"Chris are you going to be okay in a house full of vampires?"

"I'm going to try and handle the smell, and behavior."

He sighed a deep sigh.

"Yes sis I will be fine. Thanks for caring."

"Chris... I know you don't like this and I am not sure that the other will either. If they try to start something you do Not respond please. I don't want anyone hurt. I know that you don't like vampires by nature but please try to stay in control. If you start to get mad I will arange it with Carlisle that you can go out and calm down. Go for a run. And please I know that this is disrespectful to you but if I say get out of the house I will have a good reason. Okay?"

"Yeah Bells."

I sighed realived.

"Isabella how is it that you always care for everyone elses' saftey rather than your own? You don't make sense, you can walk into a room and get everyone to smile or you can do the opposite. Your something different sis, I love you. Thank you for alway caring for me and others so much. You even stood up for those bloodsuckers, even though they drink from animals they still crave human blood. Yet you willingly saved their lives. Weren't you even a slight bit scared of them?"

"No I wasn't scared Chris, you know that I get a feeling about people when I meet them. You know that I wasn't completely comfortable with Jacob and look what he turned out to be. A monster, a murderer. I feel safe with the Cullens. After I meet them all I will tell you what kind of...vibe for lack of better words I get from them. Okay?"

"Yes."

"As for how do I always care for everyone elses' saftey rather than my own. I just care for the world. I like to help and save people. I know who to help and save from monsters like you."

I glanced over at Chris to see if he was hurt by that comment. To my suprise he laughed.

"I guess you would feel that way after a werewolf kill dad. I don't blame you but you better keep it straight I am no monster. I am not Jacob Black."

He laughed at his own joke. I silently let the tears fall. When I didn't laugh with him he looked over at me.

"Bella what's wrong why are you crying?"

That made me laugh harshly.

"You don't know. Our dad just died. He couldn't even have a normal death like most. He couldn't die of old age, No he was murdered. Brutally murdered. The worst part is that he didn't even know what killed him. He didn't even know what his son was. He didn't know so much about us and the world. He didn't know the existance of Vampires, Werewolves. No he just got murdered by something that doesn't exist in his eyes."

Chris came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh...Bells. It's okay, he has gone to a better place. He knows everything now."

Chris started crying silently.

"No it's not. You didn't hear his last words or his last breath."

Chris pulled back in shock.

"Y-You heard his la-last breath and words?"

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Bells what did he say?"

I took a deep breath and said.

"His last words were Isabella take care of your brother. I love you both. Stay safe."

"Oh my gosh. Bella I am so sorry you had to hear that."

I sighed and calmed myself down.

"It's okay. You couldn't have done anything to prevent me from being there. At least I know that even to death he still cared about us more than anything. I also know who came and got him."

"What do you mean?"

"They say when you die someone comes to get you from earth to take you to where ever you are going. He called moms name."

Chris was silently shaking.

"It's okay Chris. Dad can watch over us forever now. Him and mom have been reunited like he has wanted since she died."

Chris smiled, I smiled in return.

"How is it my little sister has been through soo much and is still always trying to help everyone. Even those who have hurt her physically and mentally?"

"Chris that wasn't your fault. You didn't know that you'd turn into an oversized dog. Besides I knew it was going to happen when you started to shake that bad. I just didn't move fast enough. Besides all is forgiven."

"Thanks Bells. You always seem to help me even when I feel the world is against me."

"No Problem. That's what I am here for. We should get heading back before Esme starts worrying."

"Yeah. Lets go back _home_."

I smiled at the prospect of returning to the family.

As we walked to the house Chris kept his arm around me in a protective way.

We walked through the house doors to be greeted by a two other girls and three boys.

"Hi. I'm Bella and this is Chris."

Chris nodded towards the Cullen Children. One of the girls slowly approached us.

"Hi Bella, Chris. I am Alice, glad to finally meet you."

As she said this Chris tensed. Alice noticed, I gave her a reasuring smile.

"No need to freak out dog. I won't eat her."

The other vampires turned in out direction.

"Wait. He is a mutt!"

A very handsome boy with bronze hair said.

"I thought they were both human. Carlisle, Esme please join us in the living room."

Seconds later Carlisle and Esme joined us.

"I am not a mutt. I am half human."

"You still are a dog. A stinky one at that."

"HEY!!"

I shouted

"Please refrain from calling my brother these rude names. In return he will NOT call you any rude names."

Everyone stood dumbfound at my little outburst. I put my head down in shame.

"You okay Bella?"

Alice and Chris asked at the same time. I nodded my head.

"Carlisle why didn't you tell us that there was a d- werewolf coming. It would have been nice to have a little notice."

"Sorry Edward. When we got in the house I forgot to tell you."

Chris snorted at this. Every head in the house turned to him.

"Christopher, stop you promised."

"I did not."

"Yes you did you said and I quote 'I'm going to try and handle the smell, and behavior.'"

Everyone stared shocked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing Bella. It's just that you speak so wise and powerful, it suprises us."

"Oh."

I turned my head away embarassed.

"Now if everyone doesn't mind I think that Bella and Chris need to get some rest."

I smiled realizing that I was actually tired.

"Follow me you two."

We did as we were asked.

Esme asked Chris to follow him while Carlisle asked me to follow him. Before we parted Chris gave me a good night hug and kiss.

"Goodnight Bells. Don't forget to pray!"

"Don't worry I won't you don't either."

He nodded his head in agreement.

"Ready Bella?"

"Yes."

"Bella I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

"Ummmm... sure Carlisle. About what?"

"I couldn't help but notice that when your brother finally calmed down, and I said 'Don't worry about it. It could've been worse, you could have hurt your sister by transforming.' you muttered under your breath so your brother couldn't hear you 'again'. What happened?"

We were now sitting in what I assumed to be Carlisles' office.

"Oh. That. When Christopher first changed to his other form I knew what was happening. I didn't move out of the way in time and he ended up bitting me on my arm. After he changed back he took care of it and cleaned it up and all."

"How long did it take for him to change back?"

"About a minute.'

Carlisle looked shocked.

"How did he transform back so fast? It usally takes new werewolves at least a day."

"I knew how to change him back. I pay attention. He was really angry when he changed so I figured that if I could get him to calm down he would change back."

Carlisle looked awstruck.

"Bella, a werewolf bite to any human would make them one to. How long ago did this happen?"

"3 years ago. Why?"

"During those 3 years did you ever feel like you couldn't control your emotions? Ever feel unprovoked. Did you get mad at anything?"

"No, I always have control over my emotions, well I did."

"What do you mean you did."

"I lost control for a few minutes to night when I went for the wal with Chris. Chris helps me keep my emotions in check."

"Oh Okay that makes sense."

There was a knock on the office door.

"Come in Edward."

"Carlisle I don't know why I feel so drawn to Bellas' blood. Do you k-"

Edward just noticed me in the room. If he could've blushed he would have.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"La tun Cante"

"What does that mean?"

"Singer."

"She's my singer? Carlisle that has to be a joke."

"Sorry Edward but if her blood calls for you she is your singer."

It was getting kind of akward sitting here while they talked about me and my blood.

"I'm just going to go so you two can talk."

"Do you want me to show you where your room is?"

"Not right now Carlisle I think I'm going to go sit outside, Maybe go for a short walk."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah, if it's okay."

"I would rather you not go for a walk by yourself due to the fact that a werewolf killed your father."

How did Edward even know that I didn't tell him. He wasn't in the woods with me and Chris.

"How did you know about that. Did you follow Chris and I in the woods?"

Edward glanced towards Carlisle. Carlisle nodded.

"Okay. No I didn't follow you into the woods. I knew because I read your brothers mind. That is my talent, I read minds."

"Really read mine."

_**This is soo weird.**_

"That is the problem, I can't read yours. Your mind is different than others."

"Well that is good I guess."

I still wanted to go outside.

"What if I took someone with me. Then could I go for a walk? Would that be safe?"

Carlisle thought a minute, a smile crossed his face and Edward chuckled slightly.

"Bella I would suggest taking a guy with you and since your brother is asleep, Jasper and Emmette have...plans. Why don't you take Edward?!"

"Ummm...would you mind coming?"

Hoping he would say yes.

"No I wouldn't mind."

Edward saw hesitation cross my face and realized that I was hesitant because of the earlier discussion.

"I won't bite...much."

We all laughed at that.

"Copying from books I see."

"Yes. But I promise you will be safe. Want to go?"

"Sure."

Carlisle gave Edward a knowing look. Edward nodded.

As we walked out the door, Alice came up and wispered something in Edwards ear. He nodded in response.

With that we left. As we were walking I asked Edward about the earlier encounters.

"Ummm.. Edward can I ask you something?"

"Yes Bella you can."

"Okay well I noticed earlier after finding out that you could read minds you were answering Carlisles' thoughts. What did he say?"

"Carlisle just reminded that you have to sleep and to be careful."

"What did Alice wisper in your ear?"

Edward looked away.

"Well first you have to understand that I am not the only vampire in that house that has extra abilities. Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions. I can read minds and everyone else is 'normal'. Alice was telling me something that she saw in the future about you."

"Oh okay what did she see? Was it good or bad?"

"Well whether or not it was good or bad depends on what you define it as. Me it is a little bit of both. Alice saw you and me... ummm..."

"What did she see, don't worry about offending me. Just tell me the truth."

"She saw us kissing."

I laughed at this.

"That was what you were hesitant to tell me. Did you think that it would offend me, Scare me off? What?"

"Honestly I thought it would disturb you more than anything."

We both laughed at that. Suddenly Edward tensed.

"I think it's time to go back now Bella."

"What, Why?"

Edward was searching for something in the forest. I heard a rustle in the growth.

"Edward what is that?"

"Bella that is your friend Jacob."

"He isn't my friend."

"Well anyways we need to head back he hasn't caught your scent or mine yet and we don't want him to."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Bella get on my back, I want to show you something."

I stared at him in confusion for a minute. Then I carefully got on his back.

"Hang on tight Bella."

"Okay."

With that he started running. It was like nothing I have ever experianced. He was faster than Chris in wolf form. I smiled at the memories.

FLASHBACK

"Bella I want to show you something."

"What?"

Chris just smiled slightly.

I just turned 16 and my brother said he had something he wanted to show me. I couldn't have been more excited. It had been a year since we found out that Chris is a werewolf. He has had a huge amount of anger from time to time. I always helped him get in control. Charlie still doesn't know that Chris is a werewolf.

"I am going to go transform into my werewolf form and then I am going to get you. I will only step out of the forest enough that you can see me. When I step out come over and get on my back. I promise I won't hurt you. Get on and hold on tight, don't worry about hurting me. I'll be fine. I want you to experiance this first hand."

"Okay!"

I was excited about this, Chris had told me stories about how fast he could go. I was afraid that I would get hurt. Chris ran off and transformed, when I saw him come out of the forest I ran over there. I stood there for a minute and admired his beauty. I had only seen him in his wolf form one other time and that was the first time. He was beautiful. He had black fur with silver streaks running here and there. His eyes were a brillant crystal blue. Like I said Beautiful. I went over the rest of the way and climbed onto his back and grabbed a fist full of his beautiful black hair. Then we were off.

Riding on his back as he ran was like nothing I ever felt in my life. Him running overpowered the thrill of rollar coasters. It felt like I was flying, the run was smooth. The adrenaline was pumping in my veins. It was Exilirating. There was no real way to describe it. It was amazing.

He stopped before he exited the forest. I got off and stood there. He raised his paw and stompted on the ground, signaling me to go back to the house. I nodded in understanding. Before I reached halfway acrossed the yard I was tackled to the ground. Chris and I wrestled for a while. Finally he asked.

"So what did you think?"

"That was the most extreme thing I have ever experianced. Thank you for sharing that with me."

"No problem Bella. I love you. If you want we can go and do that again some time. Glad I could share it with you!"

Everyonce in a while after that day we would tell Charlie that we were going on a walk and he would give me a ride. He still does.

END FLASHBACK!!

We finally arrived back at the Cullens house. Edward set me down on the steps. Big mistake, the minute my feet touched the ground I lost my footing. Edward didn't manage to catch me in time. I landed on the ground with a loud 'UMP'. Edward laughed loudly. The family came out and joined him. All except Alice who helped me up.

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem Bella. You might want to get inside before Chris wakes up. He won't be pleased if he finds you out here at this time of night. I'll show you where your room is. Come on."

Everyone was still laughing. Right before I entered the house I said.

"Oh yes laugh at the clumsy human. No harm done here."

With that I chuckled slightly and followed Alice to my room. It was beautiful. The walls were black with Silver streaks here and there. A blue moon covered one side of the wall. It was very detailed. Like I said Beautiful. There was a Bed with Black sheets and silver pillows.

"What do you think?"

"This is so beautiful. It reminds me of someone."

"Who."

Alice asked curiously.

"Christopher, when he is a werewolf. He has black fur with silver streaks here and there. He has the clearest crystal blue eyes. He is beautiful beyond belief. This room makes me feel safe. Like he is watching over me. Thank you."

"Bella technically he is watching over you. His room is across the hall. Well time for bed for the human."

We laughed at that.

"Good night Alice! See you in the morning!"

"Good night."

With that Alice left me to get ready for bed. When I was done I laid down on the bed, reviewing the days events. How was I going to live without Charlie being around. He was still so young and nice. Right there I made a promise that I would kill Jacob Black for murdering my last parent. I cried my self to sleep that night and had the best dreams.

_Dream!_

_**I was running with Chris at my side. We were going to the beach with Charlie and mom. Suddenly Chris transformed and tossed me on his back. We were running through the forest that surronded us. Chris howled to the gracious moon in a silent plea of peace. Suddenly the world turned black and silver and I looked everywhere for Chris, mom and Charlie. I couldn't find them. I tried to reach out and saw a silver paw with black streaks. My dream had come true in a dream, I was a werewolf. The scenery changed again and the world was blue. Chris and I were running through the world together in pure bliss. I couldn't have been any happier.**_

_End Dream!_


	3. Chapter 3

The Evil Monster!

By Nicole D. Florer

Chapter 3

I awoke to the sun shining on my face as the birds fluttered by my window. To bright of a morning for me, but on the good side maybe I could convince Chris to take me for a ride. Someone knocked quietly on my door.

"Come in."

Chris walked in as he opened the door.

"Good morning Bella. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. How about you?"

Chris hesitated for a minute.

"Fine...Bella I heard something last night about you."

Uh oh. What could he have possibly heard? And from who??

"What did you hear Chris? Was it good or bad?"

"I don't know if it was good or bad. You tell me."

A moment of silence passed between us.

"Bella what did you do last night after I went to bed?"

"I talked to Carlisle and went for a walk. Why?"

Chris nodded his head in understanding.

"Who took you for a walk?"

"I went with Edward. Carlisle suggested it and since everyone else but Edward was busy...It only made sense. Why?"

"No reason just trying to figure something out. Just out of curiosity what did you talk to Carlisle about?"

Great. It's 20 questions. Why does this all matter? I just don't get it.

"Carlisle asked me about something. Nothing big...Why does it all matter?"

"Isabella. What did you talk about? I have every right to know."

"Okay. Okay. Yesterday when Carlisle and Esme came to get us. When you were talking to him and he said 'Don't worry about it. It could've been worse, you could have hurt your sister by transforming'. I muttered something under my breath."

"What did you say?"

"One simple word. 'Again'. Carlisle took notice to what I said, and he saw when my hand unconsciously go to the scar on my arm where you bit me."

"Oh okay. Bella I know that you don't like being interrorgated but what exactly happend last night when you went on the walk with Edward?"

"We were walking and Edward suddenly tensed. Something was coming closer to us, I asked Edward what it was and he said it was Jacob. Apparently Jacob is going to come after us. We just have to figure out why before he finds us."

Chris looked at me dumbfound.

"Ed-Edw-Edward saved you from Jacob?"

I blushed slightly at this comment. If only he knew what Alice saw happening, though it didn't it could've.

"Yes. And I appreciate it."

Chris looked thoughtful for a few minutes.

"Looks like I judged these people wrong. I automatically thought that all Vampires were the same bloodsucking jerks. I guess in this case I was the jerk. Wow I feel like an as-"

Someone was knocking on my bedroom door.

"Christopher watch your mouth. They can hear you. Come in."

The door opened and Alice and Edward came in.

"Goodmorning Bella!"

Alice squealed.

"Morning."

Edward mumbled.

"Goodmorning you two. How are you today?"

"Fine."

They said in union.

"All boys out, time for the girls to get up and dressed."

"Ummm...I don't even want to know Bells. Good luck with her."

Chris leaned in and gave me a goodmorning kiss.

"Thanks Chris. See ya later?"

It was more like a question than a statement.

"Yeah."

With that the boys left the room.

"BELLA!! We are going to have soo much fun!"

The look on Alices' face was beggining to scare me.

"Alice what are we doing this morning?"

"Well first we are getting you all dressed up, then you are going to meet the rest of the family since you only know Edward and me...well besides Carlisle and Esme."

"Okay."

Was all I said. This was going to be a long day.

After I got up and dressed in the clothes that Alice picked out for me. We headed down stairs to meet the rest of the family. Alice then proceed to introduce everyone. She pointed out couples. I noticed that the only one that wasn't in a relationship was Edward.

_Edward!_ I thought. I like that name it has a nice ring to it. Chris who was sitting across the room watching my reaction suddenly stood up.

"Isabella I need to talk to you. Now."

He put more meaning on the word Now than any other. Great what did I do now. Chris almost never acts older than me. I nodded my head in understanding.

Chris lead me outside and into the forest.

"Bella climb on my back."

"Okay?!"

"I just want to be out of their hearing range."

"Okay."

When we finally got to a secluded spot he let me dowm. Once I was down Chris turned to face me. The look on his face told me I was in trouble.

"Bella. Something isn't right about you today. When Alice was introducing you to everyone and she pointed out the couples, I couldn't help but see something in your eyes when she said that Edward isn't in a relationship. What is going on there?"

Great now is the time for truth. I didn't want him knowing about Alices' vision.

I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. I thought humoresly.

"Okay first you better promise that you won't get mad at me or anyone else."

"Deal."

"Okay. Alice see the future."

Chris stared shocked at me.

"Last night before I went for the walk Alice saw something. Something that might or might not happen."

"Okay what is this something?"

"Ummmm...She saw Edward and me kissing."

I turned away waiting for what I knew was going to come. I knew he was going to get mad and yell. Heck he might even transform again.

"Bella, is that all?"

When Chris said this I turned shocked.

"Yeah. Your not mad?"

"Well no I am not. But you have to tell me something. Do you like him?"

"Umm..sort of."

Chris gave me a look of disbelief.

"Bella."

"Fine Chris geeze. Yes I like him. Are you happy now? You finally got to know what was going through my head."

Now I was mad. Chris looked at me in terror.

"Bella. Calm down."

"What why?"

I just took notice that I was shaking violently for the first time.

"Oh my God Chris. Please tell me this isn't happening."

"Ummm...Bella I think that it is."

"No.No.No. No! This can NOT be happening. You bit me years ago. This shouldn't happen now, if it were to happen anytime it would have been years ago. This is not happening."

I yelled.

Suddenly if felt as if I was breaking. I felt like I was going under water.

"BELLA!"

Chris shouted I could hardly hear him.

"Chris save me."

I wispered before I blacked out. The last sound that I heard was and Angels voice wispering in my ear.

"Shh... Bella it will be okay. Your safe."

I realized that the voice didn't belong to my brother but to the man I loved. Even though I hardly knew him I still cared deeply for him.

Something him me fast. Memories clouded my mind, one in particular.

FLASHBACK

Chris was giving me a ride in his werewolf form and suddenly he stopped.

"Chris what's wrong?"

Chris started growling at something ahead of us. Suddenly something came out of the growth. Chris growled louder.

"Hello my dear Chris. How are you? I see you still take care of your little sister. How are we today Bella?"

I remembered this girl from somewhere. Then it hit me. This was Chris' ex-girlfriend, Natalie. What was she doing here. She died in a car accident years ago.

"What are you doing here Natalie you died two years ago."

"That's just it you weird girl. I am not dead, can't you see I am here right now standing here in front of you."

Natalie and I never got along. She always called me names behind my brothers back. I never told him though.

"So you faked your own death. Now who is weird?"

She laughed cruely.

"My aren't we stupid. Yes I faked my own death, but hey what can you do about it? You know I never really liked you Bella. Yet here we are talking like normal people. How odd. You fake your own death and then run away from everyone to keep them safe. Years later you run into the exact people you want to kill. How odd is my life as a witch."

I was shocked. Natalie was a witch, now I get it she wanted to kill us because she never really like me. So all had to pay.

"So you are here to kill us because you don't like me...the 'weird girl'? Well sorry to say but your not the only one here who can hurt people.'

"Are you talking about your dear brother here?"

"No. I'm not talking about my brother."

Natalie looked shocked. Now who looks stupid.

"Wh-Who"

She looked at me with terror in her eyes.

"Now you understand. Your not the only witch here."

Natalie ran away in terror, but not before she threw an amulate at my chest. It collided with my chest and I fell to the ground with a growl of pain.

Chris transformed back into his human form.

"Bella are you okay?"

I was struggling to breath. The amulate was causing my chest to constrict.

"Ch-r-is, ge-t the neck-lac-e o-ff m-y che-st!"

I managed to scream at him. Hurt flashed across his features for a moment. Then he got that amulate off of my chest. He had a calculating look on his face for a moment. He looked at me as he slowly put the amulate back on my chest. I winced in pain. He suddenly got that the amulate was causing me pain and threw it across the ground.

"Are you okay Bells?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Bella what just happened? Why did that little necklace hurt you so much?"

Well time for show and tell.

"Chris there is something that you don't know about me. I'm a witch, I have witch blood running through my veins. That necklace hurt me because it was filled with pure evil. Evil and goodness collide and cause a huge amount of pain towards each other. There are reasons that Natalie never liked me, and there are reasons that I never told you that she hated me."

Chris was taking this quiet well, considering the fact that his supposed dead ex-girlfriend just turned up and hurt me.

"What are those reasons?"

"The reason that Natalie never liked me was the fact that she felt threatened by me. As for why I never told you she didn't like me was because if I did it would be more possible that she figured out that I am a witch. If she were to figure it out sooner than there would be hell to pay."

"What do you mean there would be hell to pay?"

"There is a fight between good and evil that has been going on for centuries. Natalie is evil, as you should know I am good. If she were to find out sooner than we would have to fight and considering the fact that neither one of us were trained we would have fought to the death and most likely we would have taken anyone around us with us in death."

"Oh."

I laughed at him.

"You just found out that your sister is a witch and your ex-girlfriend is one two and the fact that they are meant to kill each other and all you can say is oh. Lord above you are funny. But that is why I love you! Thank you for not freaking out about this and you have to promise that you won't tell anyone anything about this. Okay?"

"Okay! Lets head back home."

"Yeah."

So I climbed on his back and we ran home.

END FLASHBACK!

I awoke with a start. Why now of all times did I remember about Natalie?

"Isabella. Are you okay? You look paler than usual.?

Chris was by my side when I didn't answer immediatly.

"Bells what's wrong?"

All I could say was one simple word.

"Natalie."

Chris' face turned for worry to horror.

"What about Natalie?"

"I think she had something to do with Jacob suddenly turning evil and Charlies death."

Chris looked at me in suprise. It was clear he was worried about Natalie returning. And how she played in Charlies death.

"Bella, that's impossible. We haven't seen her in years. She can't be back."

"It's not impossible Christopher. You know as well as I do that she can return at any moment. Jacob was never evil, well he sort of was but never evil enough to kill a human being. You know that as well as I do."

"But how does this all connect with Natalie?"

"When I passed out or what ever there were alot of memories floating through my head. One stuck out the most..the one of you and me meeting Natalie in the forest after she supposely died. Something made me think, Jacob was good friends with Natalie. She could've influenced him to do what he did. That's a power we have, a gift if you will. We influence animals. I haven't used it in a long time but, I could. I get the vibe off of Jacob like I got the vibe off of Natalie. They were one in the same. Does it make sense now?"

"Yeah it does. Sorry I doubted you. By the way what 'vibes' do you get off of the Cullens?"

I stared at him in confusion, then it hit me I promised to tell him what vibe I got off of the Cullens.

"Oh yeah. Carlisle has a calm and controled vibe, like he is sure he can control himself. Esme has a loving, caring vibe, like only a mother can have. She also knows she can stay in control. Emmette has a self assured vibe, like he can take on anything that comes his way and win. Also in control. Rosalie has a I'm so important vibe, like the world revolves around her. In control of her thirst but not her temper. Alice is unique, I would suggest to never bet against her if I were you. She is very controled around humans. Jasper...He is unique as well. He has more trouble controling his thirst but he is also very strong in a way. He helps keep everyone else in control. And finally the one you want to know the most. Edward. Edward is very wise for how young he looks. He is almost as controled as Carlisle. His vibe is really good. Different than most. He is lonely and misses him humanity. He thinks that he has no soul, and that he is eternally damned. Happy now you know!"

"Why yes little sister. Thank you so much. You know... I know that you like him and all but please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. You know I just watch out for you and I don't want you to hate me for it."

"Don't worry Chris I could never hate you. I appreciate you watching out for me. I will be careful, I promise."

Chris was frowning for a minute or two.

"Chris what's wrong? What is making you frown so much?"

"Bella, I don't know. It feels like I am mad but I have no Idea at what. I also have this feeling like someone is trying to read my mind. I'm trying to block them because I don't know who it is."

"Oh..Umm, Chris I'm gonna be right back. I need to talk to Jasper and Edward."

"Why? Is there something you know that I don't?"

"I don't know you would have to ask Carlisle"

With that I left the room in search of Jasper and Edward. They were sitting in the living room.

"Edward, Jasper."

"Yeah Bella."

"Jasper if you are messing with Chris' emotions you really need to stop. He doesn't know about your power and he doesn't like his emotions under someone elses' control. As for you Edward do us all a favor and stay out of his head. If you want to know something that I say just ask. Stop reliving the memories in Chris' mind. I don't want you knowing everything about out past, there is so much that could end up hurting you all."

"Okay Bella."

Jasper seemed to understand that people need control of themselves. Edward on the other hand didn't. I could see it written clearly on his face. He was about to voice it when I was called to the top of the stairs by Chris.

"What?"

I asked running to figure out what is wrong.

"Those feeling stopped. I don't feel the ruffeling or anything else. I feel normal again."

I laughed at that.

"Christopher Daniel Swan you are anything but normal. It's good that those feelings stopped. I guess it was just your imagination."

"Yeah we could go with that. And as for normal you aren't either."

I playfully punched him. He fell backwards with a burn mark on his chest where I hit him.

"Bella?"

"I know Chris. I'm sorry. I should go outside. Care to join me?"

"I don't know Bells. I don't want you to lose control in front of me. I don't think that it would be a good idea. She has to be close."

"I know. I'll be back. Hopefully she is far enough out where the Cullens won't hear."

"Be safe Isabella. Come back soon, I'm going to go change."

I nodded my head saying I heard him. With that I left. Once outside I ran towards the one person that can make me lose control. I knew that Chris would get worried if I wasn't back in a couple hours.

I love my brother to death. I wish him the best. I stopped running in the middle of a beautiful meadow. Standing in the middle was Natalie and Jake.

_Great! Just what I need, a two on one fight:(_

"So you brought backup? Afraid you might lose? Are you the all mighty Natalie scared of me the newbie? Aww..so sad."

"You wish. No Jacob is here incase your dear brother came. Since he didn't Jake will just watch."

"Nice. Shall we begin, you stupid pathetic loser?"

"Oh mad I see. Bella you know that you lose your control if your mad."

"You know that you lose yours as well."

"Yeah okay."

I laughed harshly. With that we began the fight. She shot fire at me as I ran and hit her with water. We both used our minds to harm each other. I shot her with the meanest shot of pain I could. She crumbled to the ground in pain.

She was damanged and couldn't move. But she could still send messages in her mind.

_You Isabella are dead. Jake now!_

Jacob attacked me from behind. I didn't move fast enough to avoid his attack. He managed to tackle me to the ground. As soon as he realized that he had me he fought with vengence. Ripping and scratching me anywhere he could. I was losing control quickly, before I lost it completely I shot him with a shot of pain like I did Natalie. He fell back unconcious. I turned back to Natalie and saw she was gone. Jacob dissappeared seconds later.

I fell to the ground in pain and managed to call Chris through our mental abilities. I sent him a picture of where I was with the words. Chris please come get me. I don't have enough power to transport back. Hurry.

With that I fell into unconciousness, hoping that Chris would hurry up. The last thing I remember before I met the dark was someone lifting me away from the meadow.


	4. Chapter 4

The Evil Monster

By Nicole D. Florer

Chapter 4

I woke up in my room at the Cullens.

_What the hell?_

"Chris found you in the middle of the woods, beaten to a bloody pulp? What the hell happened to you Bella?"

Of course it isn't Chris sitting next to me on my bed it's Edward.

_Great! what am I going to tell him? What can I say that won't freak him out?_

"Ummm...I don't know?"

"Bella it looked like you were attacked by something? You have to know something, what happened?"

"Sorry Edward I don't remember anything."

I felt bad for lying to him, but what was I honestly going to tell him?

_Hi my name is Isabella Swan you know me as Bella. As you know my brother is a werewolf and I am a human...well you think that I am human. The truth is I am a witch._

Yeah that would work. I laughed silently at myself.

"Isabella you're not lying to me are you?"

Edward leaned in closer and looked me in the eye. My mind was suddenly fuzzy.

"Bella do you remember anything that happened to you in the woods?"

His scent was surrounding me.

"Edward, I-"

Chris choose that time to enter the room.

"Bella what the hell?"

That snapped me into my senses.

"Ummm..."

"Sorry Chris. I was just trying to find out if Bella remembered anything that happened in the woods. Sorry I should leave that to you. She'd proberly tell you before she told me."

A flicker of sadness crossed his face.

"Edward don't worry about it. I will tell you soon."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

With that Edward left the room. Chris watched him the whole way. When the door closed Chris turned to me.

"Bella you know that you can't tell him."

"Chris I can tell whoever I deem worthy. You know that."

"Bells he would freak out. Do you want them to think your dangerous, a monster?"

"They won't."

"Isabella. You told your Renee and she flipped out. Damn near killed herself and now she won't talk to you. Not to mention all the names she called you. Do you really want to relive that?"

"Well...no."

I sighed in frustration.

"Chris they wouldn't be like mom."

"How Would YOU Know?"

Chris was getting pissed. Tremors rolled down his spine.

"Hey Chris calm down. It's my secret to tell. I just know it. For once just trust me, pleasssee!"

I knew I sounded pathetic but I really didn't care. I just put up a hell of a fight against a werewolf and witch. What the hell did he expect me to be. Sugar and rainbows?

"Damnit Bells you can't tell them. I forbid it."

"Christopher you can NOT forbid me to tell my secret. Jeeze. Whatever happened to me being able to have freedom? You may be older than me but you don't rule me."

Chris was shaking severly now. He wouldn't be able to keep control much longer.

"Christopher get out of this house NOW!!!"

He nodded realizing that he wasn't going to be able to hold his shape much longer. He gave me a quick kiss before he bolted out the door.

I sighed in relief. At least this time he didn't change in front of me. My bite started itching, it always does that when Chris turns. A knock on the door frame of my room caught my attention. In my doorway stood Edward.

"Bella, what was that about?"

"Nothing, Chris just doesn't want me to tell you all something."

"Was it about what happened in the woods?"

"Yeah sorta."

"Well why doesn't he want you to tell us?"

"He thinks that you guys will freak out and think I'm a monster."

Edward walked over to me quickly and gave me a tight hug.

"Bella we would never think that your a monster, or freak. No matter what you have to tell us, we won't freak out."

"I know that but Chris doesn't. I told him but no Bella knows nothing."

I growled in frustration. Edward laughed lightly.

"What would he do if you told us after he told you not to?"

"I don't know. I never disobey him."

"Never?"

"Never. I don't know what would happen, depends on how mad he gets."

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment.

"He was about to transform when you told him to get out of the house wasn't he?"

I sighed in defeat and frustration.

"Yes, he was."

"How can you tell? Is there something that you look for when he is mad?"

"Sort of. I just saw how bad he was shaking. He hasn't ever been as bad as he was today, I'm suprised that he managed to maintain his shape as long as he did."

"Bella are you scared that he will hurt you when he gets mad?"

I thought about it for a moment. Was _I_ ?

"Honestly Edward No. I'm not afraid of him when he changes or changed. He usally keeps in control."

"Usally?"

"When he first changed he wasn't in control. I knew he was going to change before he did, but I realized it to late. When he changed he bit me, it didn't hurt that bad but it was still a big suprise."

"Where did he bite you?"

"On my arm, why?"

"Because I want to see. I have never known a human or vampire for that matter who have survived a werewolf bite. May I see it?"

"Sure."

I shoved my sleeve up my arm just to where Edward could examine the scar. He took my arm quickly and looked. A brief smile crossed his perfect features.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing Bella. The shape of the scar is interesting."

I never really payed attention to the shape. All I knew is that it marked me. I looked over at the scar and saw what he meant.

The scar was in the shape of Christophers initals.

"Funny, I never noticed that. I wonder if Chris did. Hmm..."

"As far as his mind says he never did-"

"Excuse me!"

Christopher just happened to walk into the room at that exact moment.

"Chris!"

I said as I tried to get up.

"Bella you knew that he could read minds.. didn't you!"

I looked down ashamed.

"Yes Chris I did."

"You knew! How dare you not tell me. I have the right to know when someone can read my mind. Damnit Bells you can be such an ass sometimes."

My head snapped up towards him.

"How dare you say I'm the ass. You won't let me tell them MY secret. What the hell is your problem?"

He instantly regreted saying what he did.

"Bells...I'm sorry. I didn't mean that you were an ass, hell I am most of the time. Please forgive me."

I sighed annoyed.

"Fine just don't be mad at Edward. He did nothing wrong."

"Yeah he did. You can't just read someones mind without them knowing. That's just wrong."

"Sorry."

Edward seemed sincerely sorry. Chris didn't know that some of the other Cullens had gifts to.

"What!"

Shizzle I forgot he can read my mind.

"Stay out of my mind Christopher."

"Isabella if I stayed out of your mind you would be dead right now. They would have killed you in that damn forest."

Edward looked shocked.

"Yeah your right. I'm sorry."

"Truce?"

"Truce."

"Bella you do know who attacked you don't you?"

I forgot for a minute that Edward was there.

"Yes Edward I do. But I can't tell you because Chris won't let me."

I glared at Chris.

"Okay how about we make a deal. Chris we'll tell you our secrets and in return Bella can tell us hers. Deal?"

I looked over at Chris, it looked like he was thinking long and hard.

"Deal."

Chris agreed reluctantly.

"Good then let Bella get cleaned up and then meet us in the living room."

I nodded my head in agreement.

With that Edward left the room, leaving me and my brother alone.

"Bella are you sure you want to tell them?"

"Yes Chris they have the right to know. I am living here and it puts them all in danger although I don't think they'll mind."

"Okay Bells sorry I was being so stubborn."

"It's okay. I still love you."

Chris walked over to give me a kiss and then left me to get cleaned up.

When I was finally cleaned up I walked down stairs with alot on my mind. I wasn't paying attention and ran into Edward. I looked up and blinked in suprise.

"Sorry Edward, I wasn't paying attention."

He just smiled and I knew I was forgiven.

"Shall we?"

"Yes. We might as well."

I followed him into the living room and saw that everyone was already seated. The only open seat was on one of the couches. There was two spots left. Chris was on one end and then there was no one else sitting there. I went over to sit by Chris, Edward followed and sat on my other side. Carlisle and Esme started the conversation.

"So. Edward and Chris requested this meeting. Chris wants to know out secrets. Our gifts and in return he will allow Bella to tell us hers. So lets begin. Chris we will tell you our gifts first. Bella already knows this but Alice can see the future. Jasper can influence emotions. Edward as you know can read minds. The rest of us you could figure out. Edward, Alice, and Jasper have the special gifts. Any questions?"

"Yes if Alice can see the future than why didn't she see Bella being attacked?"

"That we don't know. We assume it has something to do with her secret."

"Oh okay."

"Bella when you are ready than you can tell us."

I nodded my head in understanding. I glanced over at Chris and he nodded his head that it was okay for me to start.

"Okay. As you all know by now, I was attacked. Well I wasn't exactly attacked. I knew that I was going to be in a fight. What I wasn't aware of was that she was going to bring a werewolf with her."

"WAIT!! You were attacked by a werewolf?"

I nodded my head. Chris was freaking out.

"Why Bells why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked now if you don't mind I would like to continue."

Chris understood quickly that I just wanted to get this over with.

"I have been fighting this girl for three years. Her name is Natalie and she is Chris' ex-girlfriend... She is also a witch. So am I. I have been a witch for three years, and in those years I have continued to fight Natalie without victory. Today she called to me from the woods. I knew it was her I just didn't know that she would bring a werewolf."

"Bella did you know which werewolf it was?"

I knew they were worried but I honestly didn't want to tell them who it was.

"Yes I do. It was the same one that killed Charlie.


	5. Chapter 5

The Evil Monster

By Nicole D. Florer

Chapter 5

As we went outside I caught up with Edward.

"Edward are you sure you want to do this? This hurts like hell even for a vampire or werewolf. I really don't want to hurt you."

"Why Isabella? Why don't you want to hurt me? After all vampires and witches aren't the best of friends. Most of your kind would kill me on sight. What makes me different?"

"You just are. Your not like other vampires, you don't kill me or my kind. Plus you don't kill humans therefor you aren't such a threat."

_Thank God for that Edward._

Edward must have read my mind because a smirk crossed his face.

"Bella you know that I heard that and now I ask why?"

We were now standing on the back porch. Everyone awaiting patiently for us to start.

"Just because."

"Bella that isn't good enough of an answer. and you know it. Now tell me please."

"I just don't."

"Bella just answer the question."

"Maybe I don't wanna."

"You sound like a three year old sis."

A look from Jasper told him to shut up.

"Bella just tell my why please."

I was getting really annoyed right about now.

"No Edward."

"Just tell him Bells."

Chris was getting me mad.

_Crap. Chris shut the hell up before you regret it._

I sent him the mental message and shock crossed his face.

"Guys lets not bug her about it right now. She'll tell when she's ready."

"No."

Edward stated. Pure determination was in his voice.

"Bella just tell me."

_Chris I can't control it._

_Bella you have to or you'll hurt someone you love._

_Chris distract them so I can slip away quickly and let out the energy._

_Bella I don't want to get them hurt but maybe you should try to control it._

_Christopher I will end up hurting them_

_Bells it's okay if you can't control it send it towards me. I'll live_

_Chris I can't do that._

_Bells just trust me okay? I love you sis_

_Fine Chris I love you to and I will try to control it! Kisses._

_Okay Bells._

"Edward I would rather not."

"Isabella please just tell me."

_Chris I can't control it. _

_Okay Bells release it to me._

I couldn't control it. As much as I tried to control it, it sliped past me. Chris was thrown backward off the porch by an invisable force.

"What the hell."

"Because I love you Edward."

With that I disappered right in front of their eyes.

(I know that this is unusal for me but there are POV's here!)

_Edwards POV_

"What the hell"

What on the Earth just happened?

"Because I love you Edward."

Did she just say what I think she did.

I stared at her and then she vanished from infront of my eyes.

"Where did she go?"

Every pair of eyes turned to Christopher.

"What am I supposed to know where she goes off to?"

"Umm. Yeah Chris you are her brother."

"Look I would rather not move at the moment if you don't mind."

What was he talking about? Rather not move?

"Why?"

"In case you didn't notice she just lost control."

"What do you mean that she lost control Chris?"

Carlisle voiced my question before I had a change to.

"Being a witch has it perks but it also has its disadvantages. The bad thing is that if you irritate her she could lost control. As you have just witnessed she lost it and when she does her energy blows. She lost control for just a second and sent and energy blow towards me. I knew she would, she knows that if she's going to lose it when I'm around that she is to send it towards me. When I say that they hurt I talk from first hand experiance. The one she just let go was a small one. As to where she is, she is proberly in the forest letting off some steam. A.k.a if you see new clearings when you go hunting you know why."

"Chris can she hurt herself if she loses control?"

Please tell me that she won't. I don't want the woman I love to hurt herself.

"Edward it's possible that she will but she has had worse outburst from losing control than what you just witnessed and no harm has come to her. She will be fine."

_Most likely._

_Chris's POV_

_Most likely._

Oh no tell me he didn't hear that.

"What do you mean 'most likely'? Chris?"

"She hasn't done harm to herself before but that doesn't mean she won't. The future isn't set in stone. As Alice knows."

"That's true Edward. You know as well as I."

"What can we do Chris?"

Edward seemed desperate. There was only one possiblility left.

"There is a chance that Alice can see her future right now because she has lost control. Why don't you try Alice?"

I didn't want to get their hopes up but I can't go and disappear right now without them knowing I could find her. I guarentee that she wouldn't want them there to see her without control she would worrie about hurting them and therefor she would pretty much guarentee that they would get hurt.

Alice was working hard to get a vision about Bella.

We stood there for a few more minutes before Alice looked at us and said

"I'm sorry I don't have anything on her. But I did see something on Chris."

"What did you see Alice?"

"I think that Chris can tell you what he wants to do right now but can't"

Oh no she didn't get that as a vision.

"Well Chris why don't you tell us what you can't do right now?"

"Okay right now I want to go get Bella but I can't because you all would follow and she would end up hurting herself."

There I said it. Now they know that I can find her but won't because she will freak if they follow.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean Edward is that I can find her but she freaks out if I do and if you all were to follow her 1. you would get hurt, 2. she would lose control completely and hurt herself. So therefor if you want me to find her I can, but you can't come with."

They all looked stunned, for a moment..but only a moment.

"Chris"

It was Edward who spoke.

"If you can find her and bring her back unharmed please do so. We won't follow you but you can't blame us for wanting to. We love Bella like family."

I nodded.

"I will be back before 1 a.m."

"Why 1?"

"Because when my sister loses control she confinds herself somewhere until 1 a.m."

_(Don't ask me why it was just a random thought. Besides 1 a.m. is the best time in the world it's right after 'death' hour. :)! )_

"Oh okay. See you soon Christopher."

"Don't call me that only Bella and Charlie call me that."

"Okay good luck."

With that I left the Cullens to go find my sister. I knew she was in trouble the minute I changed into my wolf form. We had a connection that was at it's strongest when I was in my wolf skin. We could never explain it. The connection could have been given to us from our mom when we were kids, or it was a result of the bite I gave her when I first transformed. No one knows. Maybe that will change one day!


	6. Chapter 6

The Evil Monster

Chapter 6

By Nicole D. Florer

Bella's POV

I ran off as fast as I could.

_I can not believe that I just hit my brother AGAIN!!!!1 This just cannot be happening. I swore to control it and I let something as admitting that I like Edward beat me. Damn it._

I finally ran to a abandon place in the woods. But the suprise was waiting even more. A werewolf was standing as if expecting me.

This werewolf was not the one I would expect to find me. This wasn't Christopher. That saddened me.

"Jacob what are you doing here?"

Jacob transformed in front of my eyes. He stood completely nude, undistrubed.

"Jake could you umm..put some clothes on?"

"Don't have any."

I threw him my jacket so he could cover himself.

"Now I ask again Jacob what are you doing here?"

"I thought that you would know by now. I'm following you. I've been waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

I feared that I knew the answer.

"Waiting for you."

"Why?"

"Bella I came to ask you for help. Natalie has sent me to do horrible things. I'm sorry about Charlie, I really didn't want to kill him. I tried to stop it but I couldn't. She has to strong of a hold on me."

"Then how are you here?"

"Natalie is out on a mission and left me behind. Told me to watch you. So that's what I'm doing."

That would explain the funny feeling on the back of my neck for the last two days. I thought that it was the vampires, or my own powers.

"What help would you like?"

Jacob smiled his beautiful smile.

"Thank all the world that you will help me. I need you to.."

"Jacob just because I said that I'll listen doesn't mean that I'll help you."

His smile faltered but only for a second.

"Okay I understand. Your being cautious because I killed Charlie and almost killed you the other night. As much as I hate the bloodsuckers I'm beyond glad that one was with you. It covered you scent for the most part, and he got you away before I got to you. For that I'm truely grateful."

"Your not the only one. Now please just ask what you have to."

"Okay. Bella I ask you to kill Natalie. I don't like to be in her service. Especially when it endangers you."

"Jacob why should I help you escape her. Even under her influence you could have resisted killing Charlie. Christopher did for years."

"Bella it's not that simple. I've been trying. If I hadn't you would be dead right now. It's hard. Christopher could because she wasn't as strong as she is now. She grows stronger everyday. Bella I'm begging you...Please help me."

I wanted to help him but I didn't want Christopher to kill me. I love my brother and respect him above all other. I want to help but what can I do? I can't kill Natalie, I've tried many times. She has always had the upper hand when it comes to manipulation and defense. If only I knew more about her.

"I want to help but I can't trust you."

"Why can't you trust me Bells."

"One my brother hates you, two you killed my father, three you have been trying to kill me, and four you are Natalies pet."

Jacob started shaking.

"Jake you know if I could I would. I don't want to let you be given to Natalie. She is the worst thing out there right now. You know I've helped all the werewolves over the years as I could. I want to help but you know that I can't."

Jake's shaking hadn't stopped it only grew worse. Something stirred in me. It was as unfamilar as it was scary. Jacob laughed a vicious laugh and started to change right there in front of me.

_Shit. What am I supposed to do._

I heard the tearing of clothes and found that my clothes were torn. I went to touch my shirt and found a big silver paw with streaks of black on it.

_**"So now you see what you can do. If you're threatened enough you will transform. I've been trying to get you to see it for years. But your always so calm and understanding."**_

_**"Jake how is that possible. I can't be a wolf. That makes no sense."**_

_**"Bella how did you feel when you changed?"**_

_**"I felt something unfamiliar and I was scared. But mostly I felt relief. Like that of pressure."**_

_**"Then I was right you were always destined to be a wolf as everyone else in you family was. This just proves it."**_

_**"Jake that can not be possible. I'm a witch. Witches can NOT be werewolves to. Can they?"**_

_**"Isabella we can be anything we want in life with the right amount of effort."**_

That was a new voice. One that seemed familiar but different at the same time.

_**"Isabella can you not even reconize your own brothers voice?"**_

_**"Christopher did you know about this? If so for how long?"**_

_**"Yes Bella I did know. I've known since the day I first transformed. After you left that day Jacob told me what was destined for us."**_

_**"Wait Chris does that make you a witch too?"**_

_**"We prefer wizard but yes."**_

_**"Did Charlie know?"**_

_**"Charlie knew since we were born. He was just to shy to mention anything about it."**_

_**"Oh I see. Well at least he is watching over us now." **_

I let out a cry of sadness in the middle of the forest.

_**"Bella do not cry. Charlie knew that he would die someday and he knew that we would have to move on. He still loves us and is watching over us."**_

_**"Sorry about that Bella, Chris I honestly tried to rebel against Natalie."**_

_**"Stuff happens. You can't change it."**_

_**"If I could I would. I hate to see your pain."**_

_**"The world must go on."**_

_**"Bella Jacob asked you to help him get away from Natalie. That is something none can do but you."**_

_**"Why can't you guys help?"**_

_**"Jacob Chris and I can't help because you are not blood. Therefor all our help to get you away would only bind you to Natalie more. Trust us on that. The only reason I could help Chris was because I made the wish and didn't realize that I was a witch and that what I wished could happen. Now stars have nothing to do with it. It only works with my blood. I'm so sorry."**_

_**"It's okay. I understand. You two proberly want to leave before Natalie returns. Should arive shortly. Bye"**_

_**"Bye"**_

_**"Bye"**_

With that Jacob howeled to the sky a cry of determination.

_**"Chris isn't there something we could do?"**_

_**"Bella you know that if there was I would ask you to help him. I myself can not."**_

_**"Why"**_

_**"Bella do you remember when I went away when you were younger? I Said I was going to go see a friend in Indiana?" **_

_**"Yes Chris why?"**_

_**"Bella I didn't go to see a friend. I went to make a decision that could either restore me or destroy me. I made the decision that would restore me."**_

_**"What was the decision you made?"**_

_**"I decided that I would stay in my wolf form for three weeks and then return home. Now I am here and with you."**_

_**"Why did you have to decide to stay in wolf form for three weeks? What was your other choice?"**_

We were walking back to the Cullens.

_**"My other choice was to stay for the rest of the year and master my magic only to become a vampire. You can see why I made the decision I did. I couldn't leave you alone."**_

I smiled and Chris growled.

_**"Wanna fight Bella? You never let off steam."**_

_**"Sure why not. It's better than going back to the Cullens right now."**_

_**"Don't worrie we don't have to be back until 1 a.m."**_

Christopher had this evil look in his eyes.

_**"Chris why are you looking at me like that?"**_

_**"Because I have waited long to fight you fair."**_

_**"Fair huh?"**_

_**"Oh yes my dear sister. Be prepared to get your ass kicked."**_

Without another word Christopher launched himself at me. I met him full force. I never found myself much along the line of fighting with Chris but this proved fun.

_**"Oh no I like fighting. This is not good. Chris please stop."**_

_**"Bella relax you are supposed to enjoy it. It's part of being a wolf. So this is not going to stop until one of us are dead."**_

_**"Chris what. I am not going to kill you and you are not going to kill me. Understand?"**_

_**"No Bella I don't unless you figure out how to change back within the next 10 minutes one of us will have to die."**_

_**"Christopher do you think me an idiot? I know when you lie. Do NOT lie to me. No one is going to die tonight."**_

_**"Yes Bella it was only meant as a joke. But you seriously need to figure out how to change back or we are going to be late."**_

_**"Late for what?"**_

_**"Bella it's almost 1 a.m."**_

_**"Oh duh. Okay I will change back but what am I to wear?"**_

Chris laughed

_**"Bella did you not realize that I brought some clothes for you and me to change into? You honestly didn't think that I would forget about you?"**_

I was silent for a minute.

_**"Oh my Bella you did."**_

_**"Yes I'm sorry. Why don't you go get them?"**_

_**"Okay but change quick were going to be late."**_

With that Christopher left to go get the clothes he brought. Thank the Lord for him.

I quickly changed back as Chris appeared with Clothes that matched almost what I was wearing. He was fully dressed.

"Thank you Chris. For everything. I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time. For this I owe you."

"No big you just have to come sleep in my room tonight like you used to when we were kids."

"Chris don't you think that is kind of crazy?"

"No Bella. I don't think so."

"No Chris that would be to akward."

"Bella you could sleep on the bed and I would sleep on the floor. Would that work?"

"I guess but won't you be uncomfotable?"

Chris just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella I've slept on the forest floor for nights before when I wasn't in control."

"OH sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

Chris looked at me evily.

"Chris I am NOT fighting again right now."

Chris tackeled me to the ground and started tickling me non-stop.

"Chris stop...PLEASE!!!!"

"Excuse me Chris but may I borrow your sister?"

I looked up with tears in my eyes while Chris kept tickling me.

"That would be up to her, not me."

"Y..ye..yes!"

Edward took me from Chris in one swift motion.

Chris looked at me with an evil grin.

"NO more Christopher."

Chris looked at me mischivous in his eyes. Edward started walking away.

"Oh Bella don't forget that you will be brought back."

I sighed in annoyance. Once we were away Edward started talking.

"What does he mean when he says that you will be brought back?"

Before I could answer Chris did. He had caught up to us.

"Edward if she starts to get tired put her in the room I am in please."

"Chris why would she sleep in your room?"

"Because Edward she has said that she would."

"No I didn't Chris. I never said yes."

"That's okay the look in your eyes was enough."

"Fine"

"When she is tired I will take her to your room Chris. Now if you don't mind I would like a little privacy."

Chris blushed and ran off. Edward set me on the ground in front of us.

"So what was that about?"

"What Bella I don't have the faintest idea what you mean."

"Edward you just told my brother to leave so you and I could have privacy. Why?"

"I thought that it would be obvious to you Bella."

"What would?"

"Bella I want to talk to you. Before you disappeared you said you like me. I would like to talk about it."

"Oh that.."

"Yes that."

I blushed such a red that Edward burst out laughing.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem just remind a girl of emotions and watch her blush."

"Seriously Bella I meant no harm."

"I know you didn't."

"Soo. You like me I like you."

"What did you just say?"

"I said that I like you."

"I thought I heard you wrong."

"NO you didn't. You heard correctly. I do like you Bella. I have since you first came here."

"Are you sure you like me or is it my blood?"

Edward looked away ashamed for a minute.

"To be honest Bella at first it was your blood. But the more I got to know you the more I liked you."

"Edward that's sweet but what of it?"

"Bella would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I thought about it for a moment. Could I without Chris killing me?

_**"Yes Bella you can. I don't mind if your with him. He isn't that bad a guy."**_

I must have looked shocked because Edward looked suprised.

"Bella if you don't want to you don't have to answer."

"No it's not that Edward I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Do you think that your brother will allow it?"

"Yes Edawrd I do believe so. He won't mind that I can promise you."

"How do you know?"

"I just know Edward besides who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"

"Not I"

"Not I"

"Shall we go tell your brother now?"

"Sure why not. We can tell everyone else to if it would make you happy."

With that we left to go tell everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Evil Monster**

**Chapter 7**

**By Nicole D. Florer**

As we entered the quiet house I was attacked by an estatic Alice.

"Oh Bella I'm so happy for you. Oh and don't worrie Chris won't mind."

"Thanks Alice. And I know he won't mind."

Alice got an evil look in her eyes after I revealed that. _Oh no please tell me she isn't going to squeal. Alice please don't. _Alice must have gotten the look in my eyes because she just smiled and nodded her head in understanding. Edward and I went upstairs to Chris' room.

"Edward are you ready?"

Edward looked hesitant for a few minutes.

"Bella is he going to kill me if he doesn't like the idea of us?"

"Honestly Edward I don't know but I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. I'll protect you."

Edward laughed. That was a good sign.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

With that Edward knocked on Chris' door and waited patiently for Chris to answer it. Before Chris answered the door I sent him a mental image of what was standing on the other side of his door. He sent one back of him answering it and see us and attacking Edward. I helped him continue this as he opened the door. Me transforming in front of Edward and attacking Chris. With that thought Chris stepped out and attacked Edward.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister _Edward_?"

Edward started to fight Chris.

"I was coming with her to talk with you."

"About what bloodsucker?"

"About Bella being my girlfriend."

Chris looked at me with false shock and a fake threat was clear in his eyes. Quickly Chris transformed and playfully charged at me. When I felt threatened I quickly transformed. I heard a gasp and turned to see everyone looking at me with utter shock and confusion. What I dreaded the most was looking at Edward. I slowly turned and saw a look of shock, confusion, and understanding. I slowly walked up to him and he didn't back down. Suprisingly he walked to meet me. He hesitantly reached forward to touch me and Chris came out of nowhere and attacked him.

_**"Christopher what the hell are you doing?"**_

_**"Bella what do you think? You didn't actually think that I would let him touch you, Did you?"**_

I let out a warning growl towards Chris. He was just smug.

_**"What Isabella? Mad?"**_

_**"No Christopher I am beyond pissed. How could you say I could date him and then pull this shit? You will pay if you don't stop right this minute."**_

_**"Fat chance I will pay. Mostly your precious Edward."**_

When Chris said this I launched myself at him. Chris was shocked.

_**"Bella what are you doing? Are you attacking me over a bloodsucker? What the hell is wrong with you? I'm your BROTHER! You're attacking me over your natural enemy?"**_

_**"I don't care that he is a supposed enemy Christopher. I love him. I love you too just not in that way. Why don't you want me to be happy?"**_

_**"Bella! Are you not happy with me? Do you really have to sink so low as to date a bloodsucker to be happy? Do I mean so little to you that you would choose him over me?"**_

In the middle of the talk we had stopped fighting. Everyone was just standing there. Chris and I were facing each other. A low wimper found it's way out of my mouth.

_**"Chris you mean so much to me. But do you really expect me to choose between you and Edward? Is that what you want? You want me to hurt him."**_

Chris and I changed back to human form. Alice saw that we were going to change and got us clothes. Everyone looked away.

"Yes Bella that is what I want. So choose Them or me?"

I didn't notice that tears were streaming down my face until I tasted them in my mouth.

"Traitor tears."

I whispered under my breath to low for any of them to hear me.

"What is your choice Bella?"

Chris was determined to get an answer from me.

"Well!?"

I slowly looked up at Chris' face. Chris slowly backed away, unfortunatly for him into a wall.

"You know what Chris. You want my choice so bad, right?"

"Yes Bella I do want it."

An evil smirk came upon my face. Chris wimpered in fear. Everyone else looked slightly taken aback.

"Chris I say forget it. There is no answer because I will not choose between you or the Cullens."

With that I opened the wall behind him with my power and he fell outside, but before he could hit the ground I levitated him back to our old house. I looked at everyone who gathered behind me. Everyone looked at me like I was an alien. Alice spoke first.

"Bella why didn't you choose?"

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't choose between my brother or my boyfriend."

"Why?"

That came from Edward.

"I just couldn't Edward."

"Why?"

Everyone bugging me about why I wouldn't choose really got to me.

"I'm sorry."

With that I managed to transform in mid air and jump out of the hole I made. After I hit the ground I closed the hole I made in the wall. After I was sure it was closed all the way I ran off towards the forest.

_**"Christoper I can't choose between you or Edward. So I won't be back. If you choose to go back to the Cullens that is your choice. All I know is that I can't go back. I will always love you but I just can't choose. "**_

As much as I wanted to I knew I would never choose. What possesed my brother to try to make me choose when he said it was fine that I was going to go out with Edward. It all just made no sense.

**Edwards Pov**

I couldn't believe that he would do that. That jerk. How could he try to make Bella choose between us or him. I listened to my familys thoughts.

"Such a jerk." -Rosalie

"How I would like to kick his butt." -Emmette

"I don't understand what made him do that to her." - Carlisle

"His emotions weren't right Edward. He felt nothing when he told her to choose. Almost like he was void." - Jasper

I nodded at Jasper in understanding.

"How come I didn't see this coming. I saw them change back but that was it. This doesn't make sense." -Alice

"Oh, Bella must feel horrible after what just happened. I hope that she is okay." - Esme

As I listened to all the thoughts around me there was a faint voice in the back of my head. It was like a constant buzzing or a low whisper. I focused on that buzz. Slowly it made itself clearer, almost as if it knew I could hear it. The minute it started talking I realized that it was Bella.

"Edward I know you can hear me, I am so sorry for my brothers behavior. It was immature to runaway but I can't come back right now. I have to stay away from Chris, he will come looking for me at your house. I assume you heard Jasper say something about Chris' emotions when he asked what he did. I am sure everyone is confused as to why everything happened. Well long story short that wasn't Christopher. Chris has a split personality when he goes against his better judgement. The Chris you saw earlier wasn't my brother. The Chris you saw calls himself Nicholas. He is my brothers more blunt part. Nick will show how he feels and say exactly what he thinks. I now know that Chris was going against his better judgement when he told me I could date you. My brother wants me to be happy, he knows that you make me happy. But the other part of Chris says how can she be happy with a vampire as a boyfriend? They're her mortal enemy. So what you saw wasn't my brother. I love you and I hope that you can understand all of this you are a really smart person Edward. Your only fault is that you think of yourself as a monster. You are anything but a monster, you are an angel. My beautiful Angel. Yes you have to kill to stay alive but so does everyone else in the world. Werewolves have to, humans have to. No matter what you are you have to kill in order to live. You would be a monster if you killed humans but you don't. I know that you have before but it isn't your main diet so it doesn't matter. You are what you make of yourself. None of your family are monsters not even Jasper. I know that he has the most trouble controling the urges. I also know that no one is perfect. Believe me. Tell them all that I love them as a family and I will see them soon...kinda. It will be awhile but they can come see me if they would like and I can explain to them everything. Or you could just tell them. Either way I will see you soon. I am not in the state right now I know my brother and his other half are fighting right now to gain control. If Nick gets it everyone of you are in danger. Nick is alot stronger than Chris in wolf form. I can't help Chris because then my world goes bezerk. I love you Edward Cullen and if you want to talk just call my name in your head. I prefer that you call me the name I was given at birth but you would have to find out what it is because I cannot tell unless you guess right. I will see you soon."

All of this was making no sense to me. Her brother had a split personality and if he got control my family would be in danger. And what does Bella mean by the name she was given at birth? And why can't she tell me? What could possibly be hidden under a name? I will see her soon.

With that final thought I went to go tell my family all that I had been told.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Evil Monster **

**Chapter 8**

**By Nicole D. Florer**

Chris/Nick Pov

(Nick will be in **bold** and Chris will be in regular)

**"What's the matter Chris, scared that Bella will get hurt? Scared she's in trouble?"**

"Nicholas just leave me alone. Don't you see you just hurt you family? Just leave my body, mind, and soul."

**"Awww...Is poor Chris scared? You know you are going to lose eventually, you know it's inevitable. You were destined to fail. You choose your destiny just as your father did his."**

"My father did not choose to die. That is impossible he didn't know Jacob was coming for him. If he knew he would have left."

**"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Poor Chris was left in the dark for all these years. All males in your family get to choose their future, the females don't. Charlie choose to never see any werewolves again when he was 30. It was agreed that if he did see any he would be killed that day by them, or the next day by a pack. Lucky for your dad he was killed that day or he would have had a death not even as easy as a vampires. Now you know. You look scared. Still worried about Bella? Or should I say Rose."**

"Don't you ever speak of her real name. You are nothing to her but a disapointment. She couldn't stand you Nick. That's why she helped me so many times to try and get rid of you forever."

**"Ahhh...But it didn't work now did it my dear Chris. She did manage to get me out of you, but she only got to pay the price for it as well. You remember don't you Chris. You can recall how she got me out of you only to have myself enter her body. You remember what happened don't you?"**

"Don't you dare. Because of you my sister is proberly freaking not even in the country. Do you not see what you have done. Or do you enjoy hurting her because she doesn't have a evil half, that you could mate with."

**"That's true. She doesn't have another half. If she did she wouldn't hate me as much as she does. She would love me more than anything else in the world. You know that. And I do dare. She hated the feeling of having me in her body, mind, and soul. Because of it she was very destructive. You remember her son right? Daniel. What happened to him anyway? Oh that's right Bella killed him. Well not exactly Bella, If I recall I killed the little boy. He was too good to be part of this family."**

"That's not true. He was an angel. He deserved the best, not to die. Bella still cries when she see's little blond hair blue eyed baby boys. Thanks to you she is scared to even be around children or to have her own. Due to you she can never be happy. And now she was beginning to be happy again, but oh no you couldn't let that happen could you. Just because it was a vampire that made her happy. Once you left her body and she saw what had happened she tried to kill herself. I wonder why she hates you?"

**"She never deserves to have a child. She doesn't even deserve to live."**

"No No you lie. She if anyone in this world deserves to live and be happy. It's not her fault that she was born into this family. So just get the hell out of my head."

**"How about No. Matter of fact I think I am going to go kill her little lover. He's not to far away about a mile or so."**

"I am not going to let you take away her happiness again. I would rather die than do that."

**"Awww. The brother who would die to see his sister happy. How pathetic. You are worthless, you will never be anything great in this world you are just a waste of space. You want me gone fine. I'm gone but don't think I won't be close."**

Christopher collapsed on the ground as the dark overtook him.

Alice's Pov

I couldn't believe it. After Edward stared off into space for 30 minutes he told us that he was talking to Bella. He told us everything that she said and what it all ment. The only thing that he didn't understand was why Bella would hide her real name and why. After Edward finished telling us I got a vision.

_I saw Christopher fighting himself and talking to what I would assume was Nicholas. He mumbled something about Bella's finally happy again and that Nicholas wouldn't take that away from her. Not again. The fighting continued until finally Christopher collapsed onto the ground. _

Edwards Pov

After Alice saw the vision, I made sure Chris was safe. If Bella was becoming happy again I wanted her to stay that way. But what could have happened to her that would take her happiness away? Did it have something to do with her real name? I decided to go look up what I could on a Bella Swan.

Bella's Pov

How much will I have to pay to be happy. I just told the one I love everything I could. Will he hate me if he finds out about everything or will he understand? Just the thought scared me beyond belief.

Something brushed against my mind.

"Edward? Is that you?"

Whatever it was it didn't respond but it didn't feel like Edward. Edward was good. Whatever this was was evil.

"Mommy Mommy help me."

The unknown voice chuckled.

There was only one voice that would say that let alone quote exactly what happened.

"Nicholas."

Silence

"Nicholas I know it's you. What do you want?"

"Ahh... Little Isabella. You already know what I want. But I can't have it. You are only you, there is no other part."

"Both of us have known this a long time. Now I ask again. What do you want right now? What do you want from me?"

"Isabella it is time. You knew the time was coming. You knew the instant I showed my little head earlier, you just didn't know you had such little time."

"Please no. It can't be time. No yet."

"Ahh but it is Isabella. Now just let me in quietly and we won't have a problem and your dear brother won't have to pay. You knew the time would come again."

"Yes I knew. I will let you in queitly as long as you make me one promise."

"What would that be dear?"

"Please no repeat of last time. I know you don't want me here I've know that since everything went down. But please I beg of you do not repeat it."

"I will make no such promise...unless"

"Unless?"

"Isabella I will promise no repeat of last time as long as you get your other half. Or let me get one and you allow her to come into your mind. I feel empty without another just as you did."

"But how will I find one?"

"Simple. Get a pen and paper and write this down."

"Okay"

_**I know your near me**_

_**I can sense you here**_

_**I know you hear me**_

_**For your my dear**_

_**The one they said doesn't exist**_

_**The one they said cannot be in the mist**_

_**Of all the time your needed most**_

_**Now is the time to show your ghost.**_

"There you go now just say it outloud."

"That's all?"

"Yes Isabella that is all."

"What happens when I say this?"

"Say it and find out."

"I know your near me

I can sense you here

I know you hear me

For your my dear

The one they said doesn't exist

The one they said cannot be in the mist

Of all the time your needed most

Now is the time to show your ghost."

Bella felt the other one come into her mind. It was the last thing she felt before a pair of cold arms picking her up.

Edwards Pov

Alice saw Bella fighting with herself just like her brother did. Finally she agreed to do what the voice was telling her to. She said a rhyme and then blacked out.

Once the vision was over I ran to where I felt Bella's mind. As she passed out I picked her up and brought her back to the house. I couldn't leave her where she was.

Once back at the house Alice had already had Bellas room's door open. I shook my head at her.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"She isn't staying in there. Not by herself. With everything going on I can't let her wake up alone."

"I understand."

With that Alice left me to tend to Bella. I silently waited for her to open her eyes. When she finally did I kissed her with the most passion I could.

"Hello Edward."

"Hello Love. How do you feel?"

Something seemed to dawn on her as I asked her the question. She shot straight up and slapped herself.

"Bella why did you do that?"

"I had to make sure this wasn't a dream."

"Is it?"

"Unfortunatly no. I wish it were."

"Why is that?"

She started telling something to shut up. Something wasn't right with her. I was determined to find out what.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"I-I can't tell you. I am soo sorry Edward I would if I could."

"Why can't you?"

"I just can't Edward. I'm sorry. But right now I have to find my brother so he can explain somethings."

Her eyes widened in what looked like disbelief.

"I don't believe you. I have to try, he has to be alright."

With that She disappeared into thin air. I searched everywhere but still couldn't find her.


	9. Chapter 9

Special Thanks to GrlWithoutAName for all of the help. also sorry for the long wait. and thank you for being so patient. 


	10. Chapter 10

**The Evil Monster**

**Chapter 9**

**By Nicole D. Florer**

**Bella's POV**

"The voice had to be wrong. Chris has to still be alive."

_"He's not Isabella."_

"This wasn't a voice I had heard before."

_"No really. You just called me into your mind. I don't think you would recognize me right away."_

"Who are you? I know I called you but I would like to know how to addresses you."

_"My dear Isabella ask Nick what my name is."_

"Wait Nicholas is still in my head?"

_"Of course he is."_

_**"Yes Isabella of course I am. I can't return to your brother now can I."**_

"Why can't you Nick. Scared you would lose to him now?"

_**"Not at all Bella. I'm not scared of your weak brother."**_

"Well you are scared of something. Please do tell."

_**"There is nothing to tell little girl. I am afraid of nothing and no one. I am the big bad Nick."**_

"The big bad Nick just happened to run to me when he was in need. Very funny. So who is this other person in my mind? What is their name?"

_**"Why do you say there? Do you not know if it's girl or boy?"**_

"I do not know I would assume that it's a girl but I can't determine it right now. I wouldn't want to offend it."

_**"Looks like you just did." **_

_"For your information I am a girl. My name is Danielle." _

"You bastard. How dare you get me to put her in? You know what it would do."

_**"Yeah what's your point?"**_

"I want her out right now. I cannot have someone with a name so close to his, in my mind. That is pure torment."

_**"Well Danielle decideds if she leaves or goes. So what do you say Danielle."**_

_"Well Nicholas I say. Isabella's mind is extremely interesting so I will stay. And I know why you don't want me in here. The reason you told Nick isn't the only one now is it."_

"No. It isn't."

_**"Oh really. Now now my love what other reason could little Isabella have to keep secrets?"**_

_"Simple. What is her worst fear? Your in her mind right now to. You figure it out."_

There was a moment of silence.

"Ahh I see. She is afraid she will lose to you like her dear brother did to me. See little Isabella the only reason I can get into your mind is because your brother couldn't handle me in his. So naturally I would go to the next person in the family. You."

"Why me though? Isn't there anyone else you could bug? I sure as heck do NOT want a repeat of last time Nick. I also wish that no danger or harm comes to those I love."

"You mean those filthy bloodsucking Leaches? Why wouldn't you want harm to come to them?"

"Simple. I love the. I don't care if they are my sworn enemy. I love Edward and would do anything to keep him safe. So please just leave him and his family alone."

"Little Bella. You would do anything to keep them safe. Well in order to keep them safe you need to kill your brother. Do this and I will leave all of you alone, the leeches and all? So do that one simple task and you are set free."

"Nick you know I cannot kill my only brother. I just cannot do it. He has been there when all others haven't."

"Oh you couldn't kill you brother but you could kill you son. How does that work?"

"Nicholas if I remember I didn't kill my son that was you when I was to weak to fight you. There is no way in hell that anything like that will happen again. I am not weak and you are not going to win."

"If you say so little Bella. We will see who wins."

With that there was silence in my head and I tried to contact Edward again.

"Edward can you hear me?"

"Yes Bella what is going on your voice in my head sounds different. What has happened?"

"Edward there isn't time to tell you anything. All I can say is that I love you and you need to keep Chris safe for a while. I can't keep him safe."

"Bella why can't you keep him safe? Not that I mind keeping your family safe but what is going on?"

"Edward I can't keep him safe from myself. To put it simply I am not alone in my mind anymore. Chris had Nick. Now I have Nick and Danielle. I shouldn't have said the spell trying to save him. But I couldn't let him get hurt. He's my brother Edward I love him to death and I cannot let him hurt he has helped me through the hardest times in my walk of life in witchcraft and werewolves. None of this probably makes sense to you right now all I ask is that you keep Chris safe and I know I love you. Tell your family to stay safe and I love them all even hyper spastic Alice. Stay safe I have to go now. I love you."

"I love you too Isabella Marie Swan. You stay safe."

Well guys I hope you have enjoyed this chapter if you have any questions for me let me know. I know that these last few chapters have been kind of confusing. But I still hope you enjoyed it. If you have any suggestions for the story I could use them. I have some of and Idea but it always helps to have suggestions.

Love ya'll

Rose


End file.
